


work request

by Crazyfan_AnG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, request, writers this is for you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyfan_AnG/pseuds/Crazyfan_AnG
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8





	work request

Will you write something about Loki/reader , where loki accepts a bet/wager to make reader fall in love with him and eventually he himself falls in love with her but somehow she learns the truth and thinks that Loki has been lying to her this entire time. And then loki tries to win her back. You can add some other things if you want.  
I would love to read multiple chapter fic about this... 🤭


End file.
